1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nozzle structure for a material cleaning machine through which there is a continuous action of applying an aerated jet stream of cleaning fluid to a material to be cleaned and a withdrawal of said stream from the cleaned material.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, prior art devices apply a stream of cleaning fluid directly onto the base of the material to be cleaned with the force of the stream being used to loosen the soil. The result is a puddling and saturating effect and subsequently the fluid is withdrawn.
In Hayes U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,146 there is shown a two chamber nozzle structure which applies a high pressure cleaning fluid from one chamber and draws a vacuum through an adjacent chamber. Hayes employs a vapor which becomes a condensate upon engaging the surface to be cleaned. A puddling effect results prior to withdrawal of the condensate.
The applicant in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,330 provides significant improvement in introducing an air stream to mingle with the cleaning fluid to engage the nap or pile of material to be cleaned at a shallow angle with a coordinate vacuum drawing said fluid through the nap or pile of the material being cleaned and withdrawing the fluid leaving a minimal residue.
Other commonly used devices utilize cleaning pads and brushes of various kinds to work the cleaning fluid into the material to be cleaned.